metalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
At Sixes and Sevens
In times of strife you seem to lose it all, and more somehow No waning life can retrieve it Can't make the world a better place to thrive nor can I keep on persisting You're on the wane in funereal winds with a thousand winters within You're life unveil its weary eyes Sun sets in somber skies Your waning desires brought to fire where your withering life has been mourned For a thousand years, where the pain blend with ire and the night enflames us both "Walk down the narrow path Years of decay Feel life's soul-inflicting hurt once again" You're dying now You make it feel somewhat divine Your lenient eyes are somewhat healing You make it feel the less a strife now A precious life cease persisting You're on the wane and eden's hewn falter still under a funereal moon Your tears they sweep upon life's shore until the day you weep no more Sunset's on the wane In life we suffer the same When sundown comes around stalking strangers on hollowed ground Endarkened souls entwined together at the end of life Embrace the new divine or suffer another lifetime I can feel the flames the fire lick me in vain My life can't be regained not now, nor then, nor ever again We cross our feeble hearts the day our souls depart Life move in strangest ways We died somewhat, somehow in every day ---- At Sixes and Sevens (tradução) Nas horas de discussão Você parece perder tudo isso, e mais de algum modo Nenhuma vida minguante pode corrigir isso Não pode fazer o mundo um lugar melhor para prosperar? Nem posso eu continuar persistindo? Você está em decadência em ventos fúnebres Com milhares de invernos dentro Sua vida desvela seus olhos cansados O sol se põe em céus sombrios Seus desejos minguantes trazidos ao fogo Onde sua definhante vida foi lamentada Por milhares de anos Onde a dor se misturou com a ira E a noite incendeia a ambos nós "Desça o estreito caminho Anos de decadência Sinta a alma da vida - infligindo dor mais uma vez" Você está morrendo agora Você faz sentir algo divino Seus olhos benevolentes são algo curativo Você ameniza uma discussão agora Uma vida preciosa deixa de persistir Você está minguando e o Éden é derrubado Hesitando ainda sob uma lua fúnebre Suas lágrimas elas varrem sobre a praia da vida Até o dia em que você não chora mais O ocaso está minguando Na vida nós sofremos o mesmo Quando o pôr-do-sol se aproxima Estranhos espreitadores em solo sagrado Almas escurecidas entrelaçadas Juntas até o fim da vida Abrace a nova divindade Ou sofra outra existência Eu posso sentir as chamas O fogo me lambe em vão Minha vida não pode ser recuperada Não agora, nem depois, nem nunca mais Nós cruzamos nossos fracos corações O dia de nossas almas partirem A vida se move de maneiras estranhas Nós morremos um pouco, de algum modo a cada dia